mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Kichijouji Shinkurou
__FORCETOC__ |Voiced By = 村瀬 歩 |Anime = Enrolment Arc, Episode 7 }} Kichijouji Shinkurou (吉祥寺真紅郎) is a freshman student from the Third High School that is first introduced during the Nine Schools Competition in volume 3 of the light novel series, as one of the primary representatives of their school in the Newcomers' Division. He is referred to as "Cardinal George" for discovering one of the Cardinal Codes, and, "Shinku" (Cardinal Red) and "Jouji" in his name. Masaki calls him "George" simply. Appearance and Personality Kichijouji Shinkurou is not of small stature, although possibly due to Third High School's emphasis on martial abilities, this does not give off a weak impression. Thanks to the Ichijou family taking him in and protecting him from a future in the infamous orphanages for Magicians, he feels greatly indebted to them, who he sees as his benefactors. Due to this, he is always happy to be of help to Masaki and decided to become his staff officer when they are older. Due to his research, he has a very analytical personality with some confusion over how to handle certain interactions with people, shown with Akane, who he reacts to with bewilderment when she says she wishes to marry him. He feels a blatant rivalry with Tatsuya who he feels beat him in CAD modifications in the Nine Schools Competition, and also feels a rivalry with Mikihiko, who beat him in terms of speed in Monolith Code. He is very competitive, to the point of obsessing over his manuscript for the Thesis Competition in the hopes of beating Tatsuya. WK KShinkurou.png|In the novel Ep_14_(8).png|Kichijouji when he discovered the Cardinal Code (13 years old) Ep7Screenshots (20).png Background Kichijouji's parents worked as Magical Researchers on Sado Island, and when he was 13, the island was attacked by activists hailing from the New Soviet Union, killing them. He was saved by a group of soldiers spearheaded by the Ichijou family who took him in and arranged for him to work in a Research Institute to pay for himself; where he discovered the Cardinal Code. Abilities ➨ Invisible Bullet : '''Invisible Bullet '''is a Weight-Type Magic that is the only discovered Cardinal Code recovered. Since it's Kichijouji's trump card that relies on the Cardinal Code, this Magic has no need to define the altered phenomenon that is mandatory in normal Magic because the driving force itself has been defined. Under this condition, 'Invisible Bullet' has no need to rewrite the surface that force was applied on — regardless of whether it was a wall, the surface, or even the human body. 'Invisible Bullet' is a magic that directly improves the force itself. : Not rewriting the entire Eidos, the Magic Sequence needed to rewrite only the necessary portion is naturally going to be smaller. Because this is not altering the Eidos of the target itself, 'Data Fortification' — abilities that defended against rewriting the Eidos — is unable to defend against it. : With smaller Magic Sequences and the ability to influence the Eidos in spite of Data Fortification, this gives the user a powerful advantage over an opponent for using this type of magic. : Fortunately, 'Invisible Bullet' is hampered by the absolute necessity of visual confirmation. Rather than relying on the Eidos, a direct confirmation of the object is a necessary, but ironic, handicap. Owing to this handicap, cover is a useful defense against the attacks from 'Invisible Bullet'. Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Third High School Category:Blooms Category:Ichijou